Routers are extremely versatile tools which may be used for a variety of applications, including contoured moldings, dovetail joints, and so forth. In many such applications, it is desirable to maintain consistent lateral depth control of a router bit with respect to the edge of a workpiece. While often such control is required relative to the straight edge of a workpiece, more complicated router applications may require lateral control with respect to a workpiece having a curved edge.